


Is It Love? Or Is It Just Silk Panties?

by no_regrets_coyote (athenadevice)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenadevice/pseuds/no_regrets_coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to the fact that the Supernatural books are online, Sam finds out about Dean's panty kink and decides to use this information to get Castiel to seduce Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Love? Or Is It Just Silk Panties?

_“If you were me, tell me something that only I would know.”_

_Dean looked at the older, more jaded, version of himself. His mind filtered through the array of memories as he looked for that one moment so private that neither of them would have never had shared it with anyone (not even Sammy). Suddenly he remembered a time when he was much younger- if he wasn’t in so much danger, he would have blushed._

_“Rhonda Hurley,” he proclaims. “We were nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink, and satiny. And you know what, we kind of liked it.”_

_The future version of Dean nodded and together they both acknowledged the memory with a certain kind of fondness. Both flashed back to their late teens- and to the feel of satin upon their skin. Neither would admit out loud that this sexual experiment would leave a permanent mark upon them and that both had maybe enjoyed the panties too much._

-From Carver Edlund’s _The End_. 

Sam had to do a double take when he read these words. In his hands (rather, on his laptop) he was right now holding a great deal of power that he could use against his brother, which practically made up for the fact that Sam also now had too much knowledge about his brother’s sex life. Part of Sam wanted to scrub (with steel wool) the image of Dean in silk panties, but another part of Sam (the younger brother part) also wanted to utilize this information as revenge for all the times Dean had called him a girl and had babied him. 

Incidentally, the entire reason that Sam stumbled upon this information was because Dean had insisted that Sam should take a break from anything supernatural. This meant that every document in the Batcave was off limits to Sam, which sucked because Sam had planned on spending his free time re-organizing the Men of Letters' stuff. Dean had strictly forbidden Sam from looking at even one little piece of paper that involved the supernatural and because of this, Sam was stuck in his room bored to the point that he resorted to reading the Carver Edlund e-books that Charlie had forced upon him. 

Sam had read twenty-six books about his life in the past month and he was now on _The End_ \- or, if you prefer, the story about Dean meeting his future self and where Sam is Satan (literally). Dean had briefly mentioned this event, but hadn’t allowed Sam any of the finer details. So despite the fact that Sam had already lived through these events, and that the writing was pretty awful, Sam was addicted and he plunged deeply into the untold story with pleasure. 

Still, that didn’t mean Sam wanted to read about Dean’s, um, _fetishes_. The panty-thing had come out of nowhere and was a complete (and terrible) surprise for Sam. Sam always knew that his brother overcompensated his masculinity and he never thought that Dean would actually act upon his less manly desires (and like it). 

After getting the disturbing image of Dean out of his head, Sam decided to use this little kink against Dean the next time he babied him and it would be glorious. 

The thing is that Dean didn’t just baby Sam; he also babied Castiel, former angel of the lord and the third occupant of the Batcave. Dean’s approach to child-care was less the tender-loving sort and more the hovering/ yelling kind, which he applied to both Sam and Cas. Although Sam was use to this treatment, Cas was not and Sam had to watch poor Castiel suffer through Dean's attempts of caring for the last couple of months. 

To be fair, out of the three, Sam was the one suffering the most. Needless to say, Mr. Emotional-Constipated and Mr. Barely-Human-And-A-Super-awkward-One-At-That had a hard time talking about their feelings, especially their feelings towards each other. Despite the fact that they had been living together for three months, neither had confessed that they liked each other (more like, were totally in love with each other). 

It had been obvious for Sam for a long time (an unnecessary long time) that Dean liked Cas- more like loved Cas- and that Cas felt similar. If it was anything to go by- Sam wasn’t the only one to notice. Carver Edlund had made it abundantly clear that Dean and Cas had a little bit more than just a _profound bond_ going on between them. Honestly, no one should have to write the words _gazed_ and _longingly_ as many times as Chuck had to. Also, Charlie had texted Sam after she finished one of the books titled _The Man Who Would Be King_ asking Sam if he knew that his brother was in love with an angel.

Yes, he did, because it was kind of fucking obvious. 

Still, he wanted to leave his brother’s love life alone (like stay as far away as possible alone), but after three months in the bunker and countless years of unresolved sexual tension, Sam knew he needed to take matters into his own hand and get those two together.

And the only way he knew how was to take Castiel lingerie shopping. 

-

On saying that, it took a lot longer than Sam thought to convince Castiel that silk-panties would be in his best interest. Of course, Sam should have known better since Cas was probably the most literal of the angels. 

Sam had brought up the suggestion after he has to sit and look at Cas mooning after Dean, who had long left the room. 

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Sam asked. Castiel quickly turned back to Sam with a confused look upon his face. 

“Tell him what?” 

“How you feel towards him,” Sam prompted. Cas shoots another confused look at Sam, who replies with a frustrated huff. “I know you are in love with Dean.” (Everyone knows, Sam thinks). “It’s alright to admit it, Cas. I’m pretty sure that Dean feels the same about you. But if you’re waiting for Dean to admit it, forget it. Dean doesn’t speak emotionally-well balanced.” 

Cas nods, although he's still looking at the door in which Dean has just exited from. “And you are suggesting that I should be the one who informs him that my feelings towards him are romantic?” Sam nods. “And how do you think I should go about this?”

“A big romantic gesture,” smiles Sam. “Something that is so obvious that even Dean will notice.”

“Like a balloon? Or a cake? Should I buy Dean pie?” 

“Erm, I was thinking more like _satin panties_.” 

“Women’s underwear? You are suggesting that the best way to woo Dean is through women’s underpants?” 

It sounds ridiculous if Cas puts it like that, but, yeah, Sam wants Cas to seduce Dean through the power of women’s underwear (preferable satiny ones). 

“Yeah, trust me, it will work,” Sam assures Cas.

“How did you even collect this information?” Cas asks. 

“Um… the Carver Edlund’s books,” Sam weakly admits. 

“The Prophet Chuck knows about Dean’s love of women’s underwear?” Cas asks. “Do the books reveal any other useful information in regards to Dean’s sexual pleasure?” 

Sam cringes. Sam never wanted to have this conversation with Cas and this is another thing he needs to scrub out of his mind. 

“Why don’t we start with this one?” Sam says as he shuffles Cas out the door. 

-

It probably said a great deal about how much sexual tension there was between Dean and Cas that Sam _willingly_ took a former angel lingerie shopping. It probably said more that Sam had briefly thought the idea was blasphemous, before brushing it off for the greater good (himself). All things considered, Sam never thought he would see Cas picking through a throng of frilly panties. 

“Do you think these will have the desired effect on Dean?” Cas says as he holds up a pair that is black with leopard print. Sam frowns, himself struggling through day-glo underpants. 

“Um, maybe not those. Try something more satiny… maybe even pink.” 

What has Sam’s life come to that he is giving an angel advice about women’s underwear? 

“Like these?” Cas holds up a pair that is light pink and lace- just lace- with a little black bow at the top. 

“Yeah, those are perfect.” 

-

Sam had hoped that the embarrassment of two grown men buying ladies underpants would be undermined by the end of the lustful looks that Castiel gave Dean. Vowing never to return to that store again, Sam had otherwise thought the shopping trip had been successful and he had given the former angel several excellent tips on how to win Dean’s heart. Cas had nodded and seemed interested in Sam’s advice, so he thought Cas would act upon it, but there seemed to be no change in behaviour- Dean still largely ignored Cas’s obvious mooning and Sam was still stuck between the sexual tension the two of them had. 

“So what have you done about it?” Sam asked Castiel one day when they were alone and were sorting through various amounts of papers in one of the archives. Sam sits on the floor as Castiel stands above him, going through the files on the shelves. Castiel frowns at Sam as he passes him another folder. 

“I will need more information than that to give you a clear answer, Sam.” 

Sam chuckles, “have you used the _panties_ on Dean yet?” 

There is small smile on Castiel’s face, but Sam misses it. Castiel turns over another folder and opens it. “I have tried to make full use of them.” 

“No luck? Oh well, you’ll just have to keep trying. Dean’s dumb, but he can’t be that dumb.” 

It is almost as if Sam has summoned his brother as Dean enters just minutes after Sam states this. 

“Hey Sam, do you have the keys to the Impala? I’m going for a grocery run.” 

Sam gets up and shifts through his pocket for the keys. Castiel and Dean stand awkwardly next to each other. Honestly, would those two ever get a hint? 

“Could you pick me up some almonds while you’re out,” Sam says as he tosses the keys. Dean is too busy staring at Cas to see the flying metal object coming at him, and it hits him and falls to the ground. Castiel is the first to spring into action and he bends down to pick the keys up. Instantly the annoyed look on Dean’s face shifts, and he is instead staring at Cas’s ass. Sam follows Dean’s gaze to see a flash of lace peeking out of the black jeans that Cas is wearing before Cas straightens up. 

“Your keys, Dean.” Castiel dangles them in front of Dean, who takes a moment to snap out of a panty-induced trance. 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean mumbles, his mind elsewhere and Sam’s pretty sure Dean is still stunned by the idea of Cas in panties. _Finally_ , thinks Sam, _we will deal with this and will move on to greater and less gay things_. Sam also sees out of the corner of his eyes a smug look that Cas is trying (and failing) to hide. For a few seconds it seems like it’s just Cas and Dean in the room, longingly staring at each other, and for once, Sam doesn’t mind. 

“Lace underpants, Cas?” Dean asks in a tone that says he’s trying to be subtle, but is actually anything but. Castiel nods. Dean vaguely gestures towards Cas. “Why are you wearing them?"

“I believe it is because I am not allowed to walk around in the nude. I remember you clearly telling me this on the first night I stayed here.” 

Dean makes a noise of frustration. “But why are you wearing _women’s_ underpants?” 

“Mainly because I like how they feel on me,” Cas says wide-eye. The sexual tension between those two is so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife, but apparently it is not as thick as Dean, who just goes “huh” and leaves the room. Sam lets out a frustrated growl. He should be made a saint for dealing with those two.

-

Sam and Cas take a break from their sorting and Cas goes to his room, or wherever Cas goes in his free time, and Sam decides to sit down in the living room and watch some TV. A half-hour later and fully involved with the plot of the television show he’s watching, Sam’s hand seems to wander into the crevasses between the couch cushions as something to fidget with. Usually he finds loose change or a random weapon, but today he feels something different, something he cannot identify. He pulls at it and to his horror, he is staring at a pair of satin blue underpants- clearly women’s- with questionable stains upon it. His lightning quick reflexes cause him to throw the undergarment onto the floor and he holds his hand up to inspect for any marks. He doesn’t understand. _How could panties be in the living room?_ Were these Dean’s? Cas only had the one pair that Sam had bought him…

No, that was wrong. Sam remembers the flash of lace he saw in the archive and it wasn’t _pink_. 

“And you thought I would be unable to lie to Sam,” he hears Castiel murmur behind him. 

Castiel is leaning against the doorway, his head titled up and with Dean leaning into him, kissing him at his neck. Neither of them has noticed Sam, despite the flailing that has just occurred.

“I thought I gave it away when you bent over like that. You shouldn’t have done that. I had to go grocery shopping with a boner.” 

“I’ll just have to relieve you from it,” Cas smiles, tugging at the band of Dean’s pants. Cas slips two fingers in before Sam stands up and coughs. 

“Hey, guys,” he says weakly. Dean doesn’t pull away, although Cas quickly moves his hand away. Dean gives him a lazy smile. “Hey, Sammy.”

“Please don’t call me that,” Sam asks with a small cough. “Not when I know what kind of… state you’re in.” 

Dean doesn’t even have the decency to look guilty. Instead he just grins at Castiel. 

“So you guys are together?” 

Castiel nods. Dean is too busy staring at Cas, repaying him with the lustful looks that Cas has been passing him for the last couple of months. 

“How long?” 

“Um… two years now,” Dean says sheepishly. 

“What?” Sam yelps, not even trying to hide the betrayal in his voice. “Were you ever going to tell me?” 

“I did say that Dean and I do share a more profound bond,” Cas supplies. At least now, Dean has the good grace to look guilty. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you meant in that sense!” Sam gasps. Despite the initial hurt of being left of the loop for so long, Sam thinks back to his brother and Cas’s interactions for the last couple of years, and it makes sense. Why Dean was so hurt when Cas never answered his prays, every hostile action done by Dean when Cas is mentioned in conversation, Cas’s poor attempts to do right by Dean. 

“I was going to tell you when things settled down,” Dean explains quickly, “but I just got so use to hiding it and I kind of enjoyed having this little secret between me and Cas. We're good?” 

Sam still a little butt-hurt, but he nods. “Yeah, just clean up after yourselves the next time,” he says, motioning to the soiled panties on the floor. 

“Will do,” Dean nods. Castiel looks smugly and Sam doesn’t even want to know. Sam shifts awkwardly. 

“I can’t believe you tried to convince Cas to seduce me with _panties_ ,” Dean scoffs. 

“Yeah, well I can’t believe I took a former angel lingerie shopping so that he could have gay-sex with my brother.” 

“Uh, yeah, about that, how did you find out about the panties thing?”

Sam laughs. “Carver Edlund went into great detail about your little encounter with a certain Rhonda Hurley,” Sam says as he leaves the room. His brother may have kept his relationship with an angel a secret for two years, but Sam has won this round. Behind him he can hear a groan and Dean yells out “I’m going to kill Chuck!”


End file.
